


Both Sides Now (vid)

by Kandy_Fong



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slideshow, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1980-01-01
Updated: 1980-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandy_Fong/pseuds/Kandy_Fong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spock character study.  This slideshow, "Both Sides Now," was made circa 1980 and sent to Gene Roddenbery in 1986.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Sides Now (vid)




End file.
